Tainted Blood
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Life used to be wonderful until something happened to turn life into a living nightmare. In the past there were no worries about ones gender or the way one saw themselves, and then came the day when ones gender identity was thrown into the blender and ones self perception wildly changed. It doesn't help that self control issues crop up because of the Vella Blood treatment.
1. 1-0: Brain Dead

**Tainted Blood  
>World 1.0: Experiment<br>**

_I'd never thought about my gender. I always felt comfortable about myself; it honestly helped to have a mother who was accepting of me being who I was. Her greatest fault was that she loved me too much and that she would sacrifice anything to keep me alive. Thinking back she started looking out for me when it came to my father. The man never should have been a father. When I was three mother left on a trip for two weeks. Upon arriving home she found me in soiled diapers and under fed. She decided to leave him then._

_She raised me as a single parent and gave me advice on crushes when I started drooling over the opposite sex. She decided to explain to me about the birds and the bees at a young age and how my body worked, but never how the opposite sexes body would end up working. All I needed to know was that sex meant babies. At age eight I got my heart broken for the first time. I dug myself into my studies as well as playing on the basketball court and other playing fields. Mother dug into this with the same gusto as explaining birds and bees. Not only am I a top student I am a wonderful player._

_My team ended up winning game after game. Finally we traveled to the United Kingdom to play against other teams from other countries. At the age of __eleven__ my life soared and I couldn't ask for anything more. As I shot off the winning shot I felt my chest suddenly hurt and I found myself crashing to the ground. I didn't realize when I woke up that my life would be turning upside down and that my perfect life would in fact become a nightmare._

_By the way... I didn't mention my name. It is William Mario Higginbotham, my mother having changed my last name when she divorced my father. She calls me Bill for short, born September 13, 1979._

**~o0o~**

Renee watched as her son tore across the court, bouncing ball after ball through the net. Ever since she left her husband she tried giving Bill everything. In the long run she found herself knowing she would give her own life for her son. Taking a deep breath she watched as Bill pushed off a shot towards the net and the ball rung around the hoop. Nobody watched the ball go in and instead their attention drew to Bill clutching a hand to his chest before collapsing to the ground.

The woman stood up watching as the defibrillators were brought onto the court, her son's basketball jersey ripped away. A hand reached to her mouth as they tried to resuscitate the boy and she watched as the child's back arched. She watched as the stretchers were brought and they lifted the boy up onto the stretcher and she followed them onto the ambulance. The men pumped at the boy's chest, but the heart beat simply wouldn't come back.

Arriving at the hospital she felt herself choking when they pronounced her son brain dead. A man tapped her on the shoulder. "Ms. Higginbotham... there is a way to save your son."

"He's dead."

"There is still a way to save him... a special procedure. It has though... consequences."

The woman looked up. "I don't care. I just want my baby back. My own life... I'd give my own life."

"We need to transfer you and your son to our facility. Is this all right? Is it all right that you both don't go back to the lives you had?"

Renee nodded her head, her entire body feeling numb. "It is fine. It's all fine. So long as I have my baby. What's this treatment called?"

"Veela blood." Things were a blur then and the next thing she knew her son and she were transferred to a facility in order to proceed in the cure. They took her son to a room that was sterile with a metal slab and lifted him up onto the metal slab. She watched as they pulled away the jersey, then proceeded to pull of his shoes and socks. Then off went the shorts and underwear so that the boy was naked in front of everyone. Then came the items keeping her sons body alive. The man pulled out a syringe and pumped the dark liquid into the boy's arm.

The boy at first didn't breath on his own. Then the body gasped and a hand clasped to her mouth and she smiled. Bill lay there, only to suddenly whimper in pain, his back arching like it had on the court. She gasped, her hands going to her mouth yet again as she watched her child's male parts change to female parts. When it was over she hurried over, her head crashing to the child's chest. Despite the fact Bill's lower parts changed the child's chest remained flat. She couldn't help but sob.

"You said you wanted your child to be saved, that you would give anything."

"Yes... but."

"We need to dress your daughter."

"Why? Did you know this would happen?"

"No. We didn't know this would happen as this is our first time testing the cure."

"Testing..." Renee swallowed. "You... so you don't know what else will this do to my so.. child?"

"We don't know?"

"Why my child!"

"Your child is a wizard... well, witch. She is also Muggleborn. There are less restrictions. This said, our cure is going to have to be tossed."

"How are you going to remedy this?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Higginbotham... but we can't. Be glad your child no longer has her heart defect." The man waved his hand. "Transport the girl and her mother to the new home we've prepared for her. Burn all of the male clothing and go out and buy the girl some actual female clothing."

Renee felt herself pulled away as her child was wrapped in a blanket and carried away.

**~o0o~**

Bill felt a pain in his chest and blacked out only to end up in a dream state. "Hello? Where am I? Is this heaven?" The boy blinked a couple of times and saw himself in a waiting room at a doctor's office. Looking into the mirror he saw that he was now an adult instead of an eleven year old kid. A doctor without a face came to the door and snapped his gloves. "Come on now Bill, we need to see you in the examining room and lie down on the table."

The boy sighed and stepped into the room and lay down on the table. He watched as the doctor reached to remove the shirt, unbuttoning it as he did so. "Hey!" Bill tried pulling his limbs to stop the man, but found that his limbs were now tied down to a metal table. The pain in his chest intensified, almost as if he was getting zapped by electricity. His flat chest changed shape as did his muscular waste to something more hourglass shaped. A whimper escaped his lips. He watched as the man removed the shorts and underwear. The lower part remained the same. "What do you want with me?"

The restraints were gone and Bill suddenly felt himself scooped up into the man's arms. He saw the man through a wedding veil and despite the fact his body was still in the half-male, half-female state and otherwise naked the man was carrying him out of a church chapel and the usual fanfare could be heard. "I want you to have my baby."

"I'm male... I can't have babies!" Bill snapped. The man set him down onto a bed. The man switched to his mother and Bill shrunk in size.

"Bill... you're such a cute little baby. You'll always be my little boy. Let me change your diaper, you cute little thing."

Bill opened his mouth to say something, but only the gurgling sound of a baby could be heard. Two eyes blinked and took in the location "he" was in. His body felt weird and his head spun. "Bill" blinked a couple of times, remembering the nightmare about being female. "His" hands reached up to touch "his" chest and "he" was revealed to find it was the same shape as always. Despite feeling funny down there it was obvious "he" was wearing boxers.

Renee was in the corner, a pale look on her face as if she was mentally broken. "I'm sorry darling. It was the only way to save you. They wanted to toss out all your things, but I managed to convince them you needed at least one set of underwear until they brought you your new clothes."

"Bill" frowned, not at all sure what "his" mother was getting at. "He" found himself wiggling a bit, the funny feeling down there not going away. Going to the bathroom was obviously needed. "I'm going to the bathroom." Renee chocked back a sob, but the child proceeded to the bathroom attached to the room. The toilet seat lifted up and "Bill" dropped the boxers. Instead of successfully making the bucket she found herself crapping on the floor. "Mom!"

The girl hurried back to the room, only to find that her legs didn't move the way that they used to and she tripped. Renee rocked back and forth. "I'm sorry... you're not my little boy anymore."

"Mom!" The child felt tears fall down her cheeks, her knees and palms scrapped up from the fall. "Why? Why me?" The door opened as she said this.

"The treatment the gave you to bring you back to life turned you into a girl." A man's voice fell upon the child's ears, causing "Bill" to turn her head to look at the man with fear in her eyes. "Your name is not William Mario Higginbotham anymore, it is Isabella Marie Cullen. In other words your not a Bill, but a Bella now."

Bella felt her chest seize up and tried diving under the bed, only to find her foot grabbed by the man. "I don't want to be raped! Please!"

"Raped?" The man pulled her backwards and scooped her up around the waist before dumping her on the bed and pinning her arms above her head. "I've no interest in a pubescent girl under normal circumstances. I want to see if this body of yours which was once male can bear children. No... you're giving off the vibe that your body is in heat, and yet you're human. I felt this sudden urge to mate with you ever since I saw your gorgeous nude body prone on my metal slab at the lab." A wicked smile spread across the man's face. "Actually... you're just an experiment. I can fuck you all I want."

Bella felt tears run down her cheeks. As the man had scooped her up she felt an unsettling feeling in her stomach area. When he pinned her onto her back so she was forced to look him in the eyes, something in her mind or her body reacted strangely, as if there were two people there.

"_I don't want to be raped," _as he said he had no interest in pubescent girls, but another voice that was wild and feral screamed that she wanted it. "_No... I can't want to make babies. I don't want to see if it can because I am male, not female._"

"_Oh girlie... you're female now and your body is screaming out your sexual desire for the opposite sex._"

"_Come on! I'm AM attracted to the opposite sex. I'm male."_

"_You can't deny that the urge to mate is there with you as well. These changes to your body are causing your hormonal drive to go nuts. You want to lock lips and body with his own."_

"_I'm not an experiment!"_

It was then that a loud thump was heard and the man fell forward on top of Bella and she began to sob. "Mom..."

"It's all right." The female voice wasn't her mother. No, Renee was still in the corner whimpering. "Get this guy out of here." The man was hauled up off the girl while her entire body shook. The door clicked and the girl looked at the female. The girl must have died her hair and her eyes must have had contacts as they were a violet color. "My name is Tonks."

Bella's eyes drifted down to the female's chest and found herself mentally drooling, the other voice taking over. The woman sat in front of her, smiling at her in an attempt to calm her. Bella's mind couldn't focus though and she pushed forward, her lips crushing against this Tonk persons. She could feel her arousal growing in her belly. "_First kiss... is awesome._"

Tonks pushed her away. "Hey, what are you doing?"

The woman's surprise caused Bella to lock lips with the woman again and allowed her to push her down. Bella's hand's reached down and began to unbutton the female's pants. She felt herself pushed away. Tonk's pulled back her fist and clocked Bella one, causing the girl to black out.


	2. 2-0: Experiment

**Tainted Blood  
>World 2.0: Experiment<br>**

_I, William Mario Higginbotham, was born to Renee and her husband on September 13, 1979. Mother always described me as a strapping young man. Despite the fact I did everything she placed an emphasis on sports as it was the epitome of manhood. She removed me from my father's household because of neglect. She also found out that my father was homosexual and only became a cop because his parents didn't allow him to become a chef. It wasn't because he was homosexual that she left, but because he lied to her._

_I found myself turned down by my first crush because some of the guys on my team found out about my father and told the girl. She in turn told me the only reason I took an interest in her was because I was hiding the fact I too like guys. For a nine year old this hurt and the bullying wouldn't go away. It occurred because the guys were jealous. They also told me way into when we went to international tournaments in the United Kingdom that I should in fact be a girl and not a boy because I wanted to have babies in my "tum-tum"._

_Despite this I identified myself as male born in a male body. I had no kind of gender identity crisis. Then came the pain in my chest and I blacked out. I headed into dreamland where I saw myself looking in a mirror standing next to the other guy on the basketball team that happened be considered by those stupid girls at school as the hottest guy on the team. His eyes darted up and down. "Hey... I was wondering."_

"_Wondering what?" I felt myself swallow._

"_Will you have my babies Higgenbotham?"_

_I should have said, but instead the next thing I knew I was on the team bench, my stomach bloated so that my jersey didn't fit correctly. Pain ripped through my abdomen and the rest of my team yelled at me to push harder much like how they yelled at me to make the winning shots. The guy on the team folded his arms across his chest. "If it isn't a boy Higgbotam then you have to give me another baby."_

_Another team member spoke up. "If it is a boy, he gets to have my baby next."_

"_No! Mine!" It was then that I woke up from this nightmare only to find myself in another._

**~oOo~**

A doctor called Tonks knowing that she had connections and wouldn't cause the girl in question to end up a part of the system. Taking her wand she approached the place and kicked in the door, stunning the man. Her stomach twisted upon seeing the bruised child on the bed and her colleagues proceeded to arrest the man while she she arranged with the other aurors for herself to take care of the child while she also covered the child with a sheet. The man had obviously been raping the girl.

The woman to the side was rocking back and forth and they also hauled her off to St. Mungos for treatment. The woman kept saying the name "Issabella Maria Swan... my Bella... over and over again."

She dressed the girl up and scooped her up into her arms. Despite being unconscious the girl clung to her for dear life while she and the doctor appareted away from place. Her mother looked up, seeing the girl in Tonk's arm. Her father was out. "Tonks... normally you let us know you're going to visit."

"Sorry for the lack of warning." The girl swallowed. "I'm arranging to adopt this child. She... she was a part of one of those experiments, one we had an undercover operative for."

"Take her into your old room."

Tonks carried the girl inside while her mother went and grabbed some of Tonk's old clothing. She set the girl down and covered her up. Eventually the girl's brown eyes opened. "Hello. What is your name?"

"Bill..."

"No, I mean what is your name?"

"William Mario Higginbotham."

Tonk's stared at the child before letting out a sigh. "Are you sure? Isn't your name Bella?" She watched the girl flinch. "Isn't it short for Isabella Maria Swan."

"No." The girl swallowed. "That isn't my name. I'm a boy."

Tonk's drew her breath and looked at the female doctor. The doctor leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Do you know why that man raped you?"

"Raped me? He said I was an experiment. I gave off this vibe that I was in heat. He was going to make me make babies because I wasn't human anymore."

"I need to examine you."

"Where is my mother?"

"She's at St. Mungos in the psyche ward."

"She said she approved all of this. That man... he said they had to know if my insides matched my outsides and if they did match they had to know if I was fertile. He said if I wasn't pubescent he wouldn't be doing the stuff he was doing to me as my body wouldn't have been asking... no, screaming to be mated. I don't want to see my mother. She kept saying she was looking forward to having grand babies."

Tonks took a deep breath. "_Well... the adoption will be an easy thing._"

"Again... I need to examine you."

"He already examined me, even gave me a shot. The shot was so I would be a good girl. I couldn't move." The girl sighed. "Seriously... why are you guys saying I've been raped? I don't remember any of it."

"Don't you hurt Bella?" The doctor asked.

"My name _isn't_ Bella! I've told you I'm a guy." The girl frowned, brushing away her short hair. "It does hurt, but that's because of the treatment. If you look at my chest I don't have those boobs"

The doctor sighed as Tonk's watched. "I was there. I saw you change from boy to a girl. Your hair didn't change. Your chest didn't change. Only your reproductive parts."

"You're lying!"

"I still need to examine you."

The girl sighed and pulled off the lacy pink nightshirt. "I want to get out of these clothes that sick freak dressed me in anyways." The doctor placed the cold metal of a stethoscope against the preteens chest listening to the heart and lungs, before looking at the other things.

"I now need you to remove the shorts." The two older women watched as the girl flinched. "You can put the shirt back on."

"That thing? Hell no. I told you, I'm a guy." The girl pulled off the shorts, revealing the bruising. "Hey... what did that guy do to me. Why am I wearing girls underwear!"

"Bella... I need you to remove the panties."

The panties came off and the girl swallowed. "No... no. no! This can not be happening!" The girl suddenly curled up into a fetal position sobbing her eyes out. A knock came at the door.

"Tonks. I brought that girl your old clothes from that age."

"Thanks mom. After I take care of that I'll be taking her to my place.

"There aren't any underwear."

"Don't worry, we have a pair." Tonks dumped the clothes onto the bed. "Come on Bella... you have to put that pair of panties back on."

"No!"

"I need to do the rape kit first. Can you hold her down? She's not going to like spreading her legs again, but I need that sample."

Tonks sighed and pulled the girl into her lap, allowing the woman to clip nails and take the appropriate samples. She then found herself pulling on the pair of underwear before going and pulling on a tight pair of jean shorts and a red and white striped tank top that cut off just above mid-drift. Tonks then pulled on a pair of knee highs with small pink ribbons on either side and a pair of black slip on shoes. She scooped the girl into her arms and appareled to her apartment.

She took the girl to the guest room, the room that would now be her room. "Bella... I'm sorry you don't have my powers. I'll do what I can to make the transition of going from being a boy to being a girl as easy as possible for you."

"I was born a boy in a boy's body." The girl sobbed.

"Well... now you're a boy in a girls body." Tonks took a deep breath. "Look... I'll contact the doctor to see if she can think of any way to turn you back into a girl. It would be easy if you happened to have my powers." The woman picked up the phone and made an appointment. "Look... you have an appointment in the doctor's office a week from now. Until then you are a girl. You're a witch as well and from the sounds of it should be getting your letter of acceptance from Hogwarts by the end of the summer."

"None of this makes any sense!"

"Don't worry... get some sleep. Tomorrow you and I will go shopping for clothes for you."

"I don't care if I am in a girls body now, I don't want to wear girls clothing."

"The school has uniforms and dorms. Do you really think that is a good idea?"

"What do _you_ plan on doing with me? Some kind of experiment?"

"No. Your mother is mentally unstable so that means you're going to be up for adoption. I want you to be my child."

"Why? Why can't you have a child with your husband?"

"I don't want to get married. I do though want a child. School starts September 1. Until then we're going to try getting you back to being as normal as possible."

"Shouldn't I be going to school?"

"It's May already. You're lucky I have connections among the Auror's so I was able to take you in. I just graduated from the school."

"And yet you want a child?" Bella scoffed. "Did someone spurn you?"

"Charlie didn't..." The girl sighed. "I spurned him. Him following me though like a puppy dog didn't win me any dates, that is for sure. Doesn't change the fact I want a child. It's the sixteenth of May. When do we get to celebrate your birthday?"

"September thirteenth."

**~o0o~**

The next day Tonks took Bella, formally known as "Bill" and took her to a shop. Bella's nose wrinkled up at the site of the clothing as all the clothes were obviously made for girls. The woman behind the counter looked up, a smile on her face. "Hi! I would like clothes for my daughter! Can you point me to items that would look good on her?"

"I think the Bohemian style would look good on her." The woman stated. "Does she need underwear as well."

"Of course. I'm expecting her to start needing a training bra as well soon."

Bella's cheeks heated up, not at all happy at the concept. The woman went over to the underwear where the girl saw a dozen types of panties. The woman also pulled out a measuring tape and Bella felt her cheeks heat up even more. They ended up getting a set that was neon colored, one that contained white lace, one that had black lace on top. The woman also picked out a ton of panties, many of which had various striped patterns and cute animals on them.

Tonks then proceeded to teach her how to put on the bra, her cheeks reddening. The woman behind the counter spoke up. "Come now girlie. Getting ones training bra is a sign of becoming a lady. You should also let your hair grow out."

Bella grumbled under her breath. "This may be a right of passage for a girl, but a guys is winning a sports trophy."

She then found herself taken over to the clothes wrack. She had been hoping that she could hide the fact that she was a girl, but all of the clothing in the Bohemian style was loose and flowery, not to mention the fact the lady behind the counter picked out a lot of skirts out and skimpy shorts. The tanks that weren't flowery had lace attached to them. It was obvious despite the short hair cut that she was a girl. There was also a ton of pastel pink.

She watched as Tonks bought the clothing. Her life was ruined unless that Doctor could find a way to turn her back. They then headed to a shoe store where Tonks decided to let that person talk into slight heels. Bella walked in the bought shoes, wobbling a bit until she suddenly tripped, scratching up her palms and knees. Her ankle also hurt. Tonks helped her up, apologizing as she did so. They sat on a bench while Bella felt tears flow down her cheeks.

"This isn't fair. I'm not a klutz, but my body no longer does what I want. I can't play sports in this body because of that, can I?"

"Tripping in high heals doesn't mean you're a klutz Bella. It takes time to get used to."

"Yes... but am I ever going to be changed back? This body feels so wrong."


	3. 3-0: Two, Who Am I?

**Tainted Blood  
>World 3.0: Two, Who Am I?<br>**

_I've always felt comfortable as a male; I was in fact born male, so why should I worry about thinking about such things. My mother divorced my father because there was no love loss there. She decided to be the one to raise me as my father... how to put it... couldn't take care of himself. He also I admit didn't care enough to fight for custody either. Still... part of the agreement was that I went and stayed with him every summer and I would find myself bored out of my mind._

_This was until I found a stack of magazines hidden under his bed. I found myself introduced to the female body at the ripe age of five and started finding ways to get my own magazines by the time I turned six. I hid the collection in a spot where my mother couldn't find it and would look over them with my friend Jacob. Mother may not have wanted to teach me about a woman's body as she felt even at age eleven I was too young to know about concepts such as sex. Yeah... right._

_Let me also make it clear that an adult woman's body is far more amazing then the body of a girl our age. My mother made the decision to remain in forks and was good friends with the Mallor, Stanley and Weber families. Lauren thought it was cool to flash the guys and convinced Jessica and Angela to go along with this. There is a reason she's not friends with them anymore. Of course... all three girls seem to blame us guys even more._

_Jacob and I wonder what our first kisses will be like as well as what kind of girl we want to do it with. Jacob says the girl he wants is rather plain, with plain brown hair and brown eyes. Maybe she will be from his culture, maybe she wouldn't be. I had this creepy feeling that it was Angela that she was talking about, but he says no. For some reason it still creeps me out. Me... I'm not sure. It changes from week to week._

**~oOo~**

Tonks naturally was a plain girl, with plain eyes who wouldn't stand out in a crowd. She ended standing out all of her years at Hogwarts because she happened to have a very nice power that allowed her to change the shape of her face, the color of her eyes and hair, even her gender at will. Anything was possible, which in turn led her to be desired be a great many guys at the school. She on the other hand had a crush on one Charlie Weasley, a red head whose smile caused her to blush.

It was around the third grade that her crush asked her out and she "became" what ever he wanted her to be. There relationship remained chaste, having never kissed each other before. He kept asking her to change her appearance less and less over the years and just be her normal self. The girls at school teased her that he was growing tiered of her and the fact she could change shape so easily. The remained together well into their seventh year and she thought he would in fact ask her to marry him.

But he didn't.

"I think we should see other people."

It was the classic dump and she was devastated for the second half of the first semester and went home. Her parents sent her to see a doctor, not understanding why she was so depressed. Which was where she met the wife of the doctor she was seeing, one Esme Cullen. The woman was a doctor who worker with her husband but happened to need something more in her life and took Tonks out on a date. Both were seeking something else to mend from the relationship.

Tonks remembered the first date, how Esme had taken her to a restaurant. "You said you were in a relationship with one other person."

Tonk's crossed her arms in her lap. "I told you that I'd never even kissed him."

"Was this your decision, or his?"

"_I was saving myself for him... I think._" The girl swirled her drink around. "Don't know. I guess it was me."

"You weren't interested in kissing him."

"_Yes._" She mentally shook her head at that answer. "Apparently not. Perhaps that is why he dumped me. I wasn't able to give myself to him."

"Did you find him sexually attractive?"

"_Maybe..._" Tonks felt light headed from the drink and felt suddenly she could spill her guts. "Sometimes I think I was only attracted to him because he was this big shot on the Quiditch team and all the girls liked him. I was following their lead and he favored me because I was a metamorphmagus and could look the way I did."

"So... the reason you liked this guy was because you wanted to fit in?"

"Yeah... but screw that."

"Have you ever thought about being attracted to the same sex?"

Tonks frowned. "Not really. Well, I mean... just now when you asked me out."

"So you didn't notice other girls bodies?"

"I did." The girl frowned. "So... where does this relationship go?"

"It's an adult relationship, so if it progresses from here the natural course of action is for us to go all the way."

"You mean that two females can do _it_ just as well as a guy and a girl?"

Esme laughed. "Two guys can do it just as well. The plus side of this kind of relationship is no pregnancy... though truth be told I've always wanted my own kids. I'm infertile, so my husband and I have had to adopt all our children. They're going on trips to visit their real parents over this Christmas though, as my husband is on a trip and they will be all entering Hogwarts this next year. Do you want to stay at my place over Christmas? Or would your family object."

"No. I'll tell my mother and father that I'm staying at a friends. With how down I've been they won't have a problem."

"Good. Our relationship with each other will officially start on December twenty-second. You'll stay with me until the twenty-second. I'll send you a special gift Tonks. Or may I call you Nymph." The woman watched as Tonks went to protest. "I know you hate the name Nymphadora, but I like to think of you as my little Sprite."

"I'll have to think about that."

**~o0o~**

The gift that Esme sent was some beautiful lingerie that was a bright pink color. Putting it on Tonks felt like an adult as well as liberated from the restraints men put on her as Esme put in the letter. The girl headed to the place Esme had and was surprised to see how big it was. When she walked to the door she felt Esme's lips press against hers and they headed to the couch where Esme had prepared wine and cheeses for the two of them.

After drinking quite a bit the party moved up to the bedroom. Tonk's in fact happened to feel an arousal as Esme had kept kissing her over and over. When the got up Esme pushed her down onto the bed and unbuttoned the blouse. As Esme went to work on her body, which felt hot and excited. Something else felt regret as Esme licked her belly button and slipped off the jean skirt. Her alcohal tollerance wasn't as good as Esme's and she blacked out.

Despite this her body felt really good after she woke up. She lay upside down on the bed with Esme caressing her rear while her chest squished against the woman's lap. The week proceeded like this, Esme explaining that Tonk's would eventually learn to catch up. Christmas saw the gift of a dress that cut off a couple of inches below the groin and showed off cleavage as well as a Christmas locket. She thought the relationship would be over, but the woman sent her letters when she went back to school.

Every month on the twenty-second the woman would in fact send Tonk's a gift. January the gift happened to be snow white lingerie with snow flakes, February was lingerie with red hearts on white. March was a bathing suit, as was April. The woman also met her at Hogsmede on the fourteenth were she fed her tons of chocolates and drink and they made out again, only for Tonk's to pass out again. May second saw the gift of a beautiful necklace and another on graduation day.

On the sixteenth of May she received a call from Esme asking her to come to an apartment. Tonks followed the woman to a bed room and opening the door she over heard her former doctor speak as they headed into the room. "Raped? I've no interest in a pubescent girl under normal circumstances. I want to see if this body of yours which was once male can bear childen. No... you're giving off the vibe your body is in heat, and yet you're still human. I felt this sudden urge with you to mate with you ever since I saw your gorgeous nude body prone on my metal slab in the lab. Actually... you're just an experiment. I can fuck you all I want."

Tonk's grabbed a heavy book and whacked the man over the head. A woman was rocking back and forth in a chair. They pulled the man to another room and tied him up. Tonk's went back into the room and saw the female child... not male... shaking on the bed. She sat down near the child. "My name is Tonks."

The girl suddenly lunged at her, gripping the front of the clothes and crushing her lips against Tonk's. None of this was the gentle actions Esme had done for her. She pushed the child away and felt something in the pit of her stomach move and she wasn't sure what it was. She did know that this female child want to ravish her. "Hey... what are you doing?"

She felt a needle prick on the back of her net and felt the paralytic enter her system. The girl shoved her down. "Esme..."

"Sorry... this is for the child's good." Esme looked at her with pity as she briefly held the child back. "She's not interested in myself for some reason, but she is interested in exploring your body."

"But..."

"What harm can come from it."

"This child... did she really used to be male. I see a body that is female."

"Yes. My husband messed with something he shouldn't have. Bella needs I think some kind of sexual release, much like how you did." Esme let the child go and Bellas lips crushed against Tonk's, only for the child to pull back and begin to group the females breasts before unbuttoning the shirt. "I also appologize that this may go beyond just kisses like our relationship did."

"_What..._" Tonk's couldn't speak as the child's hands undid her pants and tugged down the pants.

"Amazing. A woman's body is so amazing. I don't understand why I don't have these." The boy turned girl scared Tonk's as she was drooling as well as naked on top of her.

"Your body is flat chested because you're still developing in this manner dear."

"So I may very well eventually have these when I get older? I can't wait to get my own as they'll be fun to play with. I'd like to see how these grow." Tonk's felt her chest suddenly shrink, the mass size while Esme explained what she was. Getting to the flat side of things they began to grow again until they got back to their normal size. The child though treated it like a game. "This means they can grow bigger, right?"

Tonk's fet her chest size grow, miffed that her ability wasn't in her control and subjective to comments do to the drug Esme gave her. The two of them... after this was done they were breaking up. It was then that Tonk's realized she had been manipulated by the woman to fit that woman's needs. She of course couldn't say anything as her bra snapped and the child pulled the cloth away. "A woman's body is so amazing."

A hand went down and pulled down the girl's panties. "Is it really all right that I do her?"

"I'm surprised you know this. You weren't some innocent little boy, were you." Esme took a deep breath. "The Veela Blood treatment has offset your hormones, so to get them to normal do as you please. My little nymph is quite fine with you going all the way with her. I doubt either one of you will remember, what with the hormone overload and the drug I gave her anyways."


	4. 1-1: Effeminate

**Tainted Blood  
>World 1.1: Effeminate<br>**

_Where should I start explaining my problem?_

_I guess my problem started at birth when I was born William Mario Swan and not Isabella Maria Swan. My mother wanted a girl, not a boy. My mother wanted an artist like herself and not some jock. I accompanied her to a clients place and saw the girl she is famous for painting in all of her pictures. When the man saw me, he rubbed his hands and asked if her daughter cut her hair, only to follow up with the question of whether I and the girl were twins. The girl had the same colored hair as me, the same colored skin. The most disturbing part though was the fact she had my eyes. No... the most disturbing thing was before the man asked me about the picture I'd found myself drooling over the picture, wanting some booty call._

_I mean... the girl in the picture is hawt, with a nice round bottom and nice, round breasts. In fact, I found out later on that the rest of my basketball team has the hawts for this girl. Thank goodness they don't know it is myself, or I would never live it down. I also wouldn't be able to get a sweet kiss from each of the girls from my flan club if they found out, which I'm going to get if we win the international tournament being housed in Great Britian. _

_At least that was how things were supposed to go down. Instead I found myself dying during the game, being rushed off to some strange clinic and being turned into a girl. Except... I'm still a boy. I know I am because I still have male parts. I've not mentally changed either. Something is causing everyone to say I am female despite the fact I insist that I am male. In fact... I tell them and show them that I have male parts, but this doesn't seem to phase them. Why? Because I'm now legally registered as Issabell Maria Higgbotham._

**~oOo~**

The brown eyed, brown haired boy opened his eyes. His chest hurt badly and the only thing he felt against his skin was the sheets of the bed. Blinking a couple of times he opened his eyes and saw a white washed room. Sitting up the boy felt the sheets fall down and pushed the sheets back revealing he had a wet dream. The dream had been about a girl with blond hair and silvery gray eyes. She had yet to grow a pair... as girls would, but she was definitive hawt. Bill had wanted to bang her.

Blinking a couple of times his mother hugged him. "My baby girl is alive."

"Mom... I'm not a girl. I'm a boy."

Bill felt a kiss on his forehead from his mother. "My darling angel gets a second chance at life and in this life my baby was reborn as a girl."

"You're mental."

"Actually... she's not." A doctor let out a sigh before sitting on the chair nearby.

Bill pointed between his legs. "This says she is."

"Your DNA test says otherwise. Your blood test shows that your chromosomes are that of a female. There is no overlap either. You've been genetically turned into a girl. The ministry of magic has officially put forth the paper to legally change your gender to that of a girl."

"Dude..." Bill pointed between his legs again. "What do you call this?"

"Part of the transition. There is no telling how long the Vella blood treatment you took will take. It's surprising that you haven't changed gender yet, considering the fact others have changed gender long before you have."

"I'm a fluke?"

"In the fact you haven't changed yet. You will eventually change. They all do. Get used to your new life."

"Bella..." Renee gushed out. "Let me dress you up."

"Hell no!"

"Come on! You'll enjoy it."

"Mom! Can't you see I'm a guy?"

"Right now you still have your guy parts, but soon you'll have cute girl parts." The woman pulled out a bag of clothing and dumped it on the bed. "Here... I got you some clothes."

"Come on..." Bill opened up the package, his cheeks reddening when he saw them. Hos eyes were drawn drawn to the pink pair of panties trimmed with pink lace and a pink ribbon. He wanted to smell the panties, but new they were new. He also knew the intent. The skirt was a jean skirt embroidered with pink flowers while the blouse was pink with a similar patterns. There was a pair of white socks and shoes as well, not to mention a gorgeous pink clip.

"You have to put that one on."

"Again... come on."

"You're going to disobey your mother Bella? Please be a dear. Do I have to spank you?"

"You haven't spanked me since..." Bill flinched as the doctor snapped his fingers and he was grabbed by orderlies.

"Young lady. Since you are not wanting to comply we will allow your mother to spank you and then we will be the ones dressing you. Bill felt himself forced over his mothers lap and for a good five minutes she whacked on his rear. He then found himself turned over onto his back. His mother picked up the panties.

"Now be a good girl Bella." The panties went on and didn't feel comfortable, then the rest of the clothing before he was released. A mirror was in the room and sitting up he could see his reflection in it. Instead of seeing a boy ready to play a basketball game he found himself a girl who was obnoxiously cute. Bill felt dirty, but he had nowhere to go. His mother took his hand and tugged him out of the room to a strange place. It was then that Bill darted away from her, heading to the police box.

"Hi. I'm actually a guy."

"Sure kid."

"Look... my passport. There should be some record of a William Mario Higgbotham."

The police officer sighed and made a call. "Sorry... they've got no record of you kid."

"Come on! You're not going to tell me that they have a record of an Isabella Maria Higgbotham or Swan!"

The man sighed, Bill angry that the man was doing this to him. The man sighed. "Yes. Yes they do have a record. Seriously... just because you're mad at your mother moving you from the United States to the UK doesn't mean that you can do this to her."

Bill swallowed, only to suddenly feel his mother grab his wrist. "Come on Bella! Don't run off like that!"

"This girl thinks she is a boy."

Bill snapped then, suddenly dropping the skirt. "Do I look like a girl?"

"Um... yes. You're still registered as female. You must be one of those kids whose an it I've heard about whose struggling with gender identity crisis. Now pull your little skit up and go with your mother."

Bill pulled it up, only to find himself tugged after his mother. She brought him to an apartment and showed him to a room decked out in pink. She brought out a photo album with photo shopped pictures. "Now Bella... will you be a good girl?"

"Yes mother." Bella stated, brushed the short, cropped locks away from her forehead. She could still feel her boy parts."

**~o0o~**

Bella woke up the next morning planning on heading out to play a game of hoops with her friends, only to find herself in a room with a lacy pink canopy that obviously was part of a girls room. Teddy bears were on the shelf as were the classics and a violin. Swallowing the girl stood up, not liking the tightness her underwear caused her groin area. She opened up the closet and swallowed. A voice from down stairs came and she hurtled down the stairs and she went down. She swallowed upon seeing Jacob from her team there.

"So it is true."

"Does the entire team know?"

"They wiped the teams memory. I'm the only one who wasn't effected. They figured having a friend would help you adjust Bi... Bella." The guy looked up the stairs, nervous about being around a guy dressed in girls clothing. "They say if you accept your fate the blood will take over and do the rest."

"As if!"

"Why don't you go up stairs? No hanky panky. I don't want my daughter pregnant despite wanting grand babies."

The two arrived up the stairs. "Your mother is sick."

"I know that."

"This wouldn't have happened if you didn't have girly features." The boy swallowed. "Gosh... I can't stay long. We're going back to America. We... well, we lost the last game." There came a pause. "Actually.. I have to go."

Jacob disappeared and Bella let out a sigh. She headed to the living room, her cheeks flushing up from the embarrassment of being called by a female name, of being called a she instead of a he, as well as wearing uncomfortable clothing. Her mother sat near by and she watched as the woman wrote down a list of things to do.

"The doctor says the first thing that will change with your body will be your chest size. We need to get you a training bra so that you can get used to wearing one before you start showing around the chest area too much."

"What about dad?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head over your father. Men are asses. This is why I'm so glad you were born female."

"_I was born _male." Bella swallowed. "Mom... what if I had been born male?"

Her mother looked up at her, frowning as she did so. "If you were born male? You weren't."

"Let's say I was."

"You would have been a major disappointment."

"So... you don't want to have a child playing sports?"

"How unlady like. Of course not. I had a daughter. She is interested in the fine arts, the theater, the classics, handicrafts."

Bella paled. "_She wants me to do what?_" The girl found her hand grabbed by her mother and she found herself dragged away to a place with female underwear.

Instead of going straight to the training bras her mother picked up a bra with very large cup size. "The doctor says that your bust size should be well around this size. Bella found herself suddenly reddening in the face. They finally headed over to the training bras and her mother picked out many and told Bella to go try one on and pick the one that fit the most. The girl slipped into the stall and hung the bras up on the hook.

Her hands reached up an unbuttoned the front of her shirt Her entire chest was flat and there showed no signs of development. Removing the shirt she reached up and grabbed the first bra. This one unbuttoned in the back and she tried reaching the straps to button. Looking back in the mirror her cheeks reddened as it seemed as if she actually had a chest developing. No... it was more then that. Bella's hormones went wild, as if she was attracted to herself.

She tried on a bra that was a pull over and one that strapped on in the front. The first was easier to get on an off, but the second was more exciting to get on and off. Bella's mind drifted and she put the blouse she was wearing back on, when her mind drifted. Bill imagined himself briefly banging Bella as his mind tried to separate the two, only to find himself becoming her again when Renee called out for Bella wondering if everything was all right.

Bella looked at the mirror that had a kiss mark on it and herself looking at her butt in the mirror, shaking it. "Everything is all right." Bella swallowed. "_Everything is not all right. I'm going to be going mentally insane before I get through this._"


	5. 1-0: Brain Dumb

**Tainted Blood  
>World 1.0: Brain Dumb<br>**

Bella's right eye socket hurt as she came too. She at first couldn't place it, but then as she whimpered she remembered that woman had decked her. Her body felt stiff and cold and she could feel that she was sleeping on top of the sheets instead of under the sheets. A hand absentmindedly reached for her groin area to scratch an itch, only to have her eyes burst open. She sat up as a whimper escaped her lips and she sat cross legged, her hands pressing down between her legs to confirm that the nightmare was real.

"I see you're awake."

Bella's eyes drifted over to the corner where Tonk's was now sitting with her legs crossed. "Hi..."

The mouth of the eleven year old began to drool as she looked at the woman, her hormones going nuts. The woman seemed not to notice and simply glared at her. Bella pushed it back and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She attempted to push herself up, only to find herself faling forward and further scratching up her hands and knees. A sudden over whelming panic settled in her stomach. It was a twisting feeling that simply wouldn't go away. "_I'm a cry... so I shouldn't cry,_" in fact didn't stop her from bawling like a baby.

The woman came over and scooped the girl up around the waist and lifted her up onto the bed to sit next to her. "_This body feels weird and yucky. I don't like these feelings._"

The female rubbed the girls back to get her to clam down and eventually the girl let out a few strangled hiccups. "Mama..."

"Your mother has been taken to St. Mungos."

"Where..." Another hiccup escaped Bella's mouth.

"It is the Wizarding World's hospital. She... she's being placed in the mental ward." This comment caused Bella to continue bawling. The hormonal fluxes of her new body were awful, making it so that she couldn't control herself. She felt strange between the legs for multiple reasons. "Mama" wasn't there to control these feelings. Eventually the woman was able to calm the girl and Bella turned to look the woman in the face, only for the feelings based around the need to mate suddenly come back.

The girls hand reached out and groped Tonk's chest which caused the woman to slap her across her face. Tears began to come to the girl's eyes. "Please? I want to mate. I want to make babies."

Bella felt the woman pull her closer and she thought the woman was going to embrace her. Instead she found her head being forced down towards the bed on the other side of Tonk's while her bottom was sticking in the air. Tonk's pushed down on the middle of the girl's back and Bella gripped the sheets with her hands as she arched her back, her body for some reason thinking that Tonk's was going to make babies inside of her.

Instead she felt the palm of Tonk's hand smack down on Bella's rear end and the girl let out a shriek. She tried to crawl away only to have Tonk's right arm grab her around the waist as her hand came down again, this time harder. "You've been a very, very bad girl."

"I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! This isn't fair!"

"You _are_ a girl now, you're going to have to live with it." Tonks' hand came down two more times. "You need to learn control." The hand came down a gain. "You can't go perving on things!" There came another smack. "You can't let things perve on you." Again. "Do you understand?"

"Bella will be a good girl. Bella will do as Ms. Tonk's wants."

Tonk's let go of the girl and she scooted away, a look of horror in her face. The hormonal fluctions were still horrible, but this time her mind started drifting into a different stream of thought. Bella realized she was naked in front of a stranger. Her face heated up from embarrassment. Her left arm reached across to cover her non-existent chest area and her right hand reached down to cover her groin area. A whimper escaped her lips. "That doctor wanted to make babies with me. He wanted to force me to have his baby. He thought that I was an experiment rather then human. I am human, right?"

"You're human Bella." The door opened and Bella let out another whimper. It felt like the way she thought of things had changed. Twice so far she had tripped, her body a complete klutz when previously she had excelled in every sport she took on. Her body felt as if she was different down to the very bones, as if every cell in her body had been transformed into something else.

A female doctor stepped into the room and Bella continued to whimper. "All I found in such short notice is this men's button up shirt. Are you sure that you want to take her to her place?"

"Just until her mother gets onto her feet. Both are traumatized by this. Someone who knows the girl's situation needs to help her get used to the idea that she's stuck the way she is."

"Maybe... most likely. Even if we were to find a cure I can see it taking as long as a year to come up with a cure for her." The doctor tossed the shirt at Bella and it hit her in the face. "Come on now, be a good girl and get dressed."

Bella whimpered. Tonks sighed. "I think she's calmed down, but I think she also wants us not to look."

"Please don't leave! I'm scared! I'm horribly scared!" A few tears creeped out of Bella's eyes.

Tonks turned her head to look at the girl. "Do you want us to look the other way?"

"If you're not looking, then you're not there." A whimper escaped the girl's list.

"But you can't dress yourself if we watch." Tonks sighed.

"I can't dress myself because my body won't move."

The doctor sighed. "She's in shock Tonks. We'll need to dress her.

Tonk's let out another sigh and stepped forward, swinging the clothes over the child's shoulder. She then pulled the left arm away which caused a whimper from the girl. AS soon as this was slid in Bella continued to wrap it around her chest area. She took the hand that was positioned over the groin area and put that in, hearing another whimper from the child's lips. The hand went back and she proceeded to button up the shirt starting from the top. Bella's left arm relaxed to her side as soon as her chest was covered, but her other hand wouldn't stop clutching at her groin area. A few tears fell down her cheeks. "It's not fair. I feel so violated."

"And rightly so." The doctor said.

"I can't possibly be a girl."

"You have girl parts don't you."

Bella's hands both reached up and gropped her chest. "Why don't I have these! If I'm female shouldn't I have them."

The doctor sighed. "I expect they'll start developing after a few days. The only think that changes is your sexual organs. We don't even know if your organs are female or male on the inside. High chances they are female on the inside, or soon will be."

A sob escaped Bella's lips. "My body's not supposed to work this way."

"Did your mother ever explain to you how a girl's body works?"

Bella clapped a hand over her ears. "I don't want to hear it! Mother said I didn't have to know!"

Tonk's let out a sigh and began to whisper to the doctor so that Bella couldn't hear. "This is going to be harder later on if her body does work the way a females does."

"I think it will be fun."

"Excuse me?"

"Watching her discover how a female body works without anyone giving her the instructions she needs to know like all other girls."

"She's not an experiment."

"Well... life is an experiment. You have to try things as they come your way and they are going to be a hit or miss. You can't argue that telling her will be a good thing for her. Buy her form fitting clothes, so that when her breasts start growing in she'll be uncomfortable with the growth to beg for her first bra. Let her _act_ like a boy all she wants until she discovers that will be detrimental. Or it would be better yet let her reject the changes until she can no longer deny them."

"Shouldn't I be worrying about her sex drive as well?"

"Unfortunately yes, that is a possibility. The best therapy for her may to later on have sex with a male as well as have a teenage pregnancy."

"Really?" Tonks shook her head. "You're a doctor and yet you're recommending a teenager... preteen... become pregnant?"

"I'm not recommending it. She will always remember what it feels like to be a male. Thus being female will always be a foreign experience for her. She'll always feel things are yucky, but experiencing woman hood may very well change this. Be forewarned as well that she may be bisexual, attracted to both sexes."

"That is a bit late of a warning. There is a chance too that she is attracted to only females as well. She did after all try to get me to have sex with her. I had to smack that rear end of hers to bring her under control. All her mind could think about was making babies. This said... shouldn't we explain to her the ups and downs of making babies."

"All she needs to know is that having a baby isn't something she is ready for. Don't though tell her this until after she has her first period. There is no use freaking her out more about this then she needs to be. If she is unable to produce babies, then she is unable to produce babies and we honestly don't have to worry."

Tonks sighed and reached out to take the girls arm and tugged her up. Bella wrapped her arms around the woamn's waist and burried her face into Tonks' side. A few sobs could be heard as Tonks let out a sigh of frustration. "We're going to apparate Bella." They popped into her appartment and Tonks guided the girl to the couch. "Bella..."

The girl looked up. "Where am I?"

"This is my place. Until you're mother gets better you're going to stay with me." I need to take some measurements."

"What for?"

"It is so that I can purchase you some clothes and you don't have to leave the house if you don't want to. I have some clothes that would be very baggy on you, but you can try wearing them if you want to come with me to get you some clothes."

"I don't want new clothes! I'm a boy."

"Bella..." Tonks let out a sigh. "You can't just wear that shirt all the time."

"I can too!"

"So you're going to stay inside this whole time?" Tonks watched as the girl's face turned red.

"So... I need to at least have girl's clothes when I go outside? Can't I wear boys clothing?"

"You want me to take a girl into the boy's department?"

"Well..."

Tonks sighed. "They do make clothes for girls that are boyish so to speak."

Bella tucked her head into her legs. "I guess I can do this. I don't really want to."

"I'll let you have a day to settle in. Tomorrow is when we go and get the clothes. This also said... you shouldn't have just clothes that you like, you need clothes that look good on you."

"This stinks."

"I know it does. There is though nothing I can do about this situation. You just have to deal with it.


End file.
